A Very Colorful Easter
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Easter comes to Skylands and everyone is excited for it, but will it go as smoothly as everyone hopes? Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, Flare, Viola, and Azula, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel, Crystal, Speedlight, and Autumn. :)**

* * *

**A Very Colorful Easter**

Rachel chased after her little sister, who was giggling up a storm and trying to escape. "Try to catch me, big sis!" She called out.

"Slow down, hon!" The older girl laughed, not really minding that she was chasing a hyperactive young girl who had just finished eating a big chocolate bunny that she had gotten at the store. Usually Rachel would be groaning that her little sister was on a sugar high, but because she was in a jovial mood, she wasn't too worried, except for hoping the seven-year-old wouldn't get a stomachache later.

Crystal giggled and ran into the Academy, crashing into a gray cloak. Something gently grabbed her and lifted her up before she could get away. "Well, well, what do I have here?" Came a familiar, playful voice.

The young girl giggled as she saw she was facing Spellslamzer and he was holding her in a hug. "Hi, Spells!" She said happily, hugging him.

"Hmm, my little Portal Master is quite giggly today," he said.

Rachel laughed lightly as she came in. "Careful, Spells. She's on a sugar high right now," she said.

He chuckled. "I take it someone couldn't wait for Easter to eat a chocolate bunny?" He asked in amusement, playfully poking Crystal's side and making her giggle again.

"Got it in one," the older girl said with a chuckle.

"Aunty Rachel!" A voice cried out and she turned to see a familiar young girl running towards her with arms outstretched.

"Hey, Flare," she said, kneeling down and catching the young girl in a hug. "What are you up to, sweetie?"

The little girl giggled. "Viola and I are playing hide-and-seek with Grandma and Grandpa," she said.

Just then, little Viola came toddling around the corner and she ran up to Rachel eagerly. "Aunty!" She cried out happily.

The blonde-haired woman held both girls in a hug. "Are you girls excited for Easter?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Flare said excitedly. "Especially since it's Azula's first Easter!"

"Oh, that's right," Rachel said in realization. It would be little Azula's first Easter as she had been born on New Year's Eve the year before, exactly five minutes before midnight.

Just then, Nightshift and Déjà Vu came around the corner with little Azula in the boxer's arms and the little one giggled happily at seeing her sisters and aunt. "Blaze and Roller went to Earth, mentioning something about getting some Easter stuff," the time expert said.

"Ah, Easter," the Tech Portal Master said. "It's going to be a wonderful day."

"Is it true that kids get lots of chocolate on Easter, Aunty?" Flare asked.

"That's right, honey," she said. "And then a big Easter Egg hunt where you can search for colorful eggs that the Easter Bunny has left for little ones like you to find."

That excited the young girl. "Can Azula hunt for eggs too?" She asked.

"Of course she can," Rachel said with a smile. "Especially if she has her two big sisters helping her hunt for them."

"I can help her too!" Viola exclaimed eagerly.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Nightshift said.

Though Azula was too young to understand the excitement, she understood it was a happy time and smiled and giggled.

* * *

On Earth, Blaze and Roller Brawl were looking at the cute Easter dresses. "You were right, these are cute," the skater said as she looked at them cute dresses with bright Easter colors. She then spotted a pink one that was just too cute. "Oh, how about this one for Flare?"

Blaze smiled. "That'll be perfect for her," he said. The dress was rather simple, but had a row of pink tulips around the hem, which made it even cuter. He then lifted up another pink one that was smaller, but lighter in color and had a row of light pink tulips around the hem. "How about this one for Viola?"

The skater smiled. "Perfect," she said before letting out a squeal at finding the most adorable pink onesie. It was a pink like a sunset and had cute pink rabbits on it. "Oh, we have to get this for Azula."

The Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master noticed something. "Hey, look," he said, seeing a little pink skirt that also had pink rabbits on it. "This could go with it to make it look like a dress."

Roller Brawl agreed. "Okay, so Easter dresses for the girls: check. Now, didn't Rachel mention something about Easter baskets?"

Blaze nodded and they looked around before deciding to make Easter baskets for their daughters individually. Coloring books for the older girls and a soft book for the baby, jelly beans, chocolate bunnies and eggs, and cute plush yellow chicks. Roller looked at the candies and hummed. "Azula's a little too young to have candy," she said softly.

"True," her husband said before spotting something and picking it up. "How about this as a compromise so she doesn't feel left out?"

The item was a teething ring in the shape of a bunny Peep and it was dark pink. Roller nodded with a smile. "She'll love that," she said.

They even found little rabbit booties and upon seeing they had enough to make the Easter baskets, they headed for the checkout and then back to Skylands.

A mission had come up and Rachel bid her nieces farewell before going on the mission with Hood Sickle, Grim Creeper, and Fiesta beside her. Thankfully, it was just a small mission where some sky bandits had stolen some magic seeds, so it was a brief mission to get the seeds back and defeat the bandits.

Rachel was just heading for the kitchen to ask Chef Pepperjack if he had some spare eggs for the Easter Egg hunt when she saw Roller Brawl and Blaze come in and they smiled, making her smile.

"I take it you guys found what you needed?" The Tech Portal Master asked.

"Yes," Roller Brawl said. "The cutest dresses and goodies for Easter baskets."

"It'll be a wonderful Easter," Blaze said with a smile.

Chef Pepperjack came out. "Especially with special eggs for the kids to find," he said with a grin. "I ordered plenty of eggs for the kitchen and plenty for the hunt for the kids."

Rachel smiled. "I was going to ask you if you could spare some eggs for the hunt too," she said.

He smiled at her. "Don't worry, Rachel. It's not Easter without the Easter Egg hunt and you need more that a few eggs for that."

Blaze smiled again. "Still, could you spare a few for us, Chef?" He asked. "We got an egg-coloring kit and wanted to color Easter eggs with our daughters."

"You bet I can," the chef said and handed both Blaze and Rachel a dozen eggs. "A little birdie told me that she was looking forward to coloring eggs too."

Rachel realized who he meant. "Crystal," she said with a smile. Her little sister's favorite part of Easter, besides the candy, was decorating Easter eggs.

Blaze and Roller got to their room and set everything up, hiding the gifts as the girls came in with their grandparents and were excited about coloring eggs.

For safety, Roller Brawl dipped the eggs into the special colored water and set the colored eggs down on a paper towel. "Okay, once they're dry, you can decorate them," she said to her daughters.

"Can we paint them too, Mommy?" Flare asked.

"Yes, you can," the pink-haired skater said with a smile.

Well, both Flare and Viola decided that fingerpainting the eggs was more fun that using paintbrushes, so they began painting their eggs with their fingers, making their parents smile. Flare then had an idea. "Mommy, Daddy, what if Azula did a handprint on one?" She said. "That way, she can decorate too."

"That's a great idea," Blaze said, proud that his oldest daughter was thinking about her little sister and didn't want her to feel left out.

Of course, Azula had fallen asleep in her father's arms, so it took some gentle coaxing to get her small hand to open up so that they could paint her handprint on the egg. It looked so cute that they just had to smile.

Roller gently cleaned off her youngest daughter's hand. "There," she said. "I'm surprised she didn't wake up."

Nightshift chuckled. "No doubt because she's listening to her father's heartbeat," he said. "You and your brothers could sleep through anything when you all were that little and listening to either your mother's heart or mine."

Déjà Vu giggled. "Many a time, I would find our sons sleeping in your arms and a bomb would go off and they wouldn't even stir," she said.

After they had colored all the eggs, Flare and Viola were both looking sleepy and yawning a little. "Okay, bath time, girls," Roller Brawl said with a smile before looking at her husband. "Honey, could you put Azula to bed while I give the girls a bath?"

"Of course, my beautiful rose," he said, standing up and holding his youngest daughter close before heading to the baby's room and gently setting her in her crib. She woke up a little and whimpered slightly. "Shh, Daddy's here, little spark. It's okay."

Azula calmed down a little at hearing her father's soothing voice and Blaze gently rubbed his youngest daughter's back with the back of his fingers, smiling as the baby's breathing became calmer and peaceful to where she was sound asleep.

Gazing at his youngest daughter with a smile, he stayed by her for a moment before quietly walking out, going to Viola's room to find Roller Brawl putting the little one in her bed. "Goodnight, sweetie," the skater said.

"Sweet dreams, little spark," Blaze said, kissing his middle daughter on her forehead.

"Night, Mommy. Night, Daddy," the little one said before falling asleep.

Flare yawned as her parents tucked her in. "Mommy? Daddy? Will the Easter Bunny really bring a lot of eggs for us and everyone else to find tomorrow?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes, he will, little spark," Blaze said with a smile.

"I imagine there will be eggs all over the M.A.P.," Roller said with a smile.

Their oldest daughter smiled at that before falling asleep and the two lovers went to bed themselves.

* * *

Midnight came and a certain figure came into the Academy and gathered up the colored eggs that Rachel and her partners had done for the egg hunt. Nodding his hooded head, the figure split into several small figures and got to work hiding the eggs for the morning.

The sun shone brightly in the morning, waking up the kids, who woke everyone with their excited shouts about the Easter Egg hunt. Rachel came out of her and Manga's room with Autumn in her arms and smiled at seeing her young daughter was excited. Magna Charge, Speedlight, and Crystal came out and they were joined by Blaze and his family, his girls dressed up in their cute Easter dresses.

"Okay, do you kids want to do the egg hunt first and then find your Easter baskets?" Blaze asked. "Or baskets first and then the hunt?"

"Hunt!" Flare and Viola said unanimously.

"Hunt!" Autumn and Speedlight echoed.

"Alright, then. We better get to the Main Hall," Rachel said.

Master Eon smiled as he saw everyone gathered and the children were eager to begin the hunt. "It appears the Easter Bunny was busy last night," the guardian of Skylands said. "For I sense many Easter Eggs hidden about the M.A.P."

That got the children even more excited and Rachel quickly glanced at Spellslamzer, who looked at her and winked, indicating he was smiling and making her smile as she knew he had hidden the eggs for the kids.

"Ready?" Master Eon asked.

"Ready!" The kids cheered.

The Academy doors opened up. "Happy hunting!" The spirit said with a smile.

Cheering, the kids ran outside, but then stopped in surprise. The adults were wondering why the kids stopped and then they saw why.

There wasn't a single colorful Easter egg to be found. The ground was bare of them. Rachel looked at Spellslamzer, but he looked shocked, which told her that the large Spell Punk was equally surprised.

"Where did the eggs go?" Crystal asked.

Flare looked to be almost in tears. "I thought the Easter Bunny would bring a lot of eggs," she said.

"He did," Rachel said before scanning the area. "I think someone is playing a very mean trick on us and I'm none too pleased."

A sharp cry came from Roller as Azula suddenly disappeared from her arms and a very familiar, unwelcome person appeared: Kaos.

And he was holding Azula in a forcefield.

The baby started crying as the evil Portal Master laughed. "There's no eggs, fools!" He chortled in a nasty tone. "None!"

The kids looked saddened, which got Rachel hot under the collar. Blaze was getting angry too as he saw his youngest child was crying harshly, wanting out of her prison.

A golden glow surrounded Kaos and he yelped as Rachel held out a glowing hand, glaring at the evil Portal Master. "Let Azula go or face the consequences," she ground out through gritted teeth.

He looked smug. "And why would I do that?" He asked. "Oh, and before you do anything, whatever happens to me will happen to the brat too."

Now Blaze was really angry. "You let my daughter go this instant," he said sternly.

Roller Brawl snarled. "Now, Kaos," she growled.

He smirked again. "I don't think so," he singsonged, knowing they wouldn't do anything for fear of the baby being injured.

Suddenly, Azula sneezed and to everyone's shock, a skull sheathed in pink flames appeared beside the baby and burned up the magic surrounding the baby. Miraculously, a pink aura came around the little one and she slowly stopped crying as she was gently lowered back to her mother.

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!" Kaos screamed out.

Azula sneezed again and the skull shot out sparks of pink flames at the evil Portal Master, who screamed as they burned and he tried to get away, but ran into an unhappy Rachel and an equally unhappy Blaze.

And their hands were glowing with their Skyelemental powers.

Moments later, Kaos was screaming as he got blasted by the powers of Tech, Water, Undead, and Fire and the blast rocketed him into the sky and made him crash hard into his lair, shaking it quite a bit. "Well, that is good riddance to him," Rachel said.

Blaze nodded before looking at Azula, noticing the pink skull was gone. "How...Who sent that skull?" He asked.

"I think...it came from your daughter," Hood Sickle said. "When Undead Skylanders get low on health, the flaming skull appears to help them out."

"Of course!" Rachel said in realization. "Flare, Viola, and Azula represent the Undead Element the strongest because Roller Brawl is of the Undead Element and Undead is one of Blaze's elements."

"Yes," said Master Eon with a smile. "And it looks like the young one surprised Kaos with that."

Spellslamzer's eyes glowed before he nodded. "Everyone, stand back," he said and sent magical orbs out from his hands. The orbs struck something invisible and moments later, a crystal fell to the ground and the Easter eggs became visible again. "A disappearance crystal."

The site of the eggs filled the kids with happiness and they were soon running about happily, collecting the eggs they found. Flare and Viola not only carried their baskets, but carried Azula's basket too as their parents walked with them and helped them get some eggs that were hidden in tree branches.

After the egg hunt, which was a success as the kids found a lot of eggs, Bouncer came out and said there were golden eggs hidden in the Academy. "Looks like the Easter Bunny decided to leave you kids extra treats," he said.

Excited, the kids all raced inside and began hunting for the golden eggs. It didn't take long for Flare to find one and she helped Viola find one before they found one for Azula, who was awake and gazing at the gold eggs with wonder before seeing her reflection on the shiny surface and reaching for it, cooing happily.

As her little hands patted the egg, her tiny hands felt a button and curiously, she pushed it.

Suddenly, the gold egg gently vibrated and the top popped off, allowing a shower of colorful confetti to spew out and float in the air. "Whoa!" Flare said in amazement as she and Viola found their eggs did the same thing.

All the eggs spew the colorful confetti and the kids were laughing as they played with the colorful paper. Azula, catching two red bits of paper, looked at them before looking at her father, who had a metal that had the fire symbol on it pinned to his chest. Seeing that, Azula reached and grabbed some more red paper that was in her reach and tried to make it stick to her onesie. Roller Brawl, seeing this, giggled.

"Aww, she wants a fire symbol like her daddy," she said.

Seeing this, Blaze smiled proudly before pulling out a soft red foam shuriken and used a small bit of water and glue which was nearby to make the paper form a likeness of the fire symbol and then, using a double-sided sticky dot, placed it on the baby's oneside.

Azula cooed happily at seeing that and seemed to sit up a bit straighter in her father's arms, as if proudly showing off her new badge, making her parents laugh in amusement.

"Okay, how about we give your girls your Easter baskets?" Roller suggested.

The girls were delighted and Azula was content to knaw on the teething ring while Flare and Viola shared a chocolate bunny, enjoying the delicious chocolate, which got on their faces, but they didn't seem to mind that.

"This is the best Easter ever," Flare said happily.

"The best!" Viola said in agreement, giggling happily.

"I have to agree," Blaze said as he watched his girls enjoy their gifts and smiled at his wife, who smiled back before her eyes widened as he gave her a dark pink crystal rose that he had created himself.

"Oh, Blaze," she said, kissing him. "Happy Easter."

"Happy Easter," he replied with a smile full of love for both her and their daughters.

* * *

**Happy Easter, everyone! :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
